


Escamoles

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [16]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: The Evans’ and Ortechos sit down for a celebration dinner for Liz and Max’s engagement.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Escamoles

After LIz announced that she had accepted Max’s proposal, Papi insisted on throwing them a special dinner to celebrate. Arturo went all out- matching plates, matching silverware, table cloths, cloth napkins and the special family recipe. Everyone wore their fanciest clothes and the Evans’ were invited. Rosa had pushed two tables together to make room for everyone with Max’s family coming as well. It would be their first time all sitting down together as a family. Just before the Evans’ were set to arrive, Rosa lit the candles at the table and Arturo finished cooking. He had thought ahead and made ground beef for the Evans’ tacos because Liz was worried about freaking them out with her family’s escamole recipe. 

Isobel arrived first dressed in a much more dressed down version of the stepford wives get up she used to wear. She wore much bolder colors and textures now. She went over to Liz and Max, hugged them and congratulated them. Then she took the spot across from Rosa at the table next to two empty seats for her parents. Since she had returned from the dead, Rosa had become like a little sister to Isobel. They got up to all sorts of shenanigans and bonded over being the only known female aliens on earth. Arturo was seated at the head of the table and Max, Liz and Rosa were on the opposite side from her. 

Dave and Ann Evans arrived shortly after, dressed in their best church clothes. They took the two empty seats next to Isobel- Dave on the outside and Ann next to Isobel- and smiled warmly at the Ortechos. “Thank you for inviting us. Tacos sound lovely.” Ann placed her napkin in her lap daintily. 

Everyone had a glass of ice water and there were two dishes in the middle of the table- one with escamole and the other with ground beef. Smaller dishes contained cheese, lettuce, sour cream and tomatoes. A plastic warming container had the corn tortillas in them. They would pass the bowls around the table as a family to serve themselves. 

Once everyone was situated, Arturo stood up. “Today, we are celebrating my little nina, Liz, being engaged to this wonderful gringo, Max. Finally they will stop living in sin.” Liz flushed red and Max ducked his head down nervously in acknowledgement of his words. “Rosa, start us off with the tortillas and escamoles.”

“What exactly are escamoles?” Dave asked curiously, eying the white cottage cheese textured food.

“Fried ant larva. Don’t worry, we made you beef.” Liz smiled at him warmly taking the bowl from his hand and serving herself before handing it to Max. Without any prompting, he took the escamoles and made two little tacos out of them with a big heaping of space jam in each of them so he couldn’t really taste it but wouldn't insult his future father in law.

“You’re gonna want this if you eat ours” Rosa whispered, handing Isobel a jar of space jam. Their alien tastebuds prefered sweet things. Isobel made one escamoles and one beef taco.

“I think I want to try one but with some queso on it.” Dave Evans piped up feeling brave. “If Max eats it, I can eat it.”

Max laughed and handed his father the bowl of larva after he had served himself. Arturo smiled proudly at everyone eating the traditional Ortecho meal- except Ann. Ann made herself two beef tacos with all the fixings and nibbled at them. The conversation flowed easily and The Ortechos promised to have the next family dinner at the Evans’ house. It would be a new tradition.

________________

Max came home from their celebration dinner at The Ortechos and went straight to their master bathroom. He pulled out his blue toothbrush, put water on it and squeezed out some cinnamon toothpaste onto it. And then he scrubbed his teeth over and over until he was about to bleed. Sticking out his tongue, he gave that a good scrub too. 

“Max?” Liz asked, coming from behind him concerned.

“Warva. Ee fed me warva.” Max explained, spitting out his toothpaste. “I could feel some of those bastards wiggling against my tongue. How often am I going to have to eat larva to prove how much I love you? Not enough space jam in the world.”

“They couldn’t have been wiggling, they were fried. To be honest, I think he just does it to mess with you now. The look you get on your face is priceless. It’s an Ortecho family recipe passed down for generations. We only eat it to celebrate special things and you’re the one that proposed to me…” Liz smiled coyly at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thank you for always being willing to try something new for me.”

“Of course, I love you. And hey, my mom serves you her pinterest casseroles so it’s only fair.” Max smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

Liz laughed joyfully. Mixing their cultures was always an interesting experience. “Remember that time she served that 7 layer casserole with potato chips in it? You couldn’t figure out why it was crunchy. I just held my breath and swallowed until I had eaten enough to get away with stopping.”

“Was that the one with green beans and soy sauce?” Max hmmed, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I think it was supposed to be a potato salad. Pinky swear we won’t let either of our parents choose food for the wedding reception.” Liz held out her pinky to him.

“Pinky swear.” Max hooked his pinky with hers. He smiled warmly when she kissed them to seal the deal. “Good. Now that’s settled.”


End file.
